


Мир на троих

by WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle (2011) RPF, The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: быть втроем? Это когда привык жить один и даже себя с трудом понимаешь? Вполне возможно, что все происходящее лишь у ГГ в голове.





	Мир на троих

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Мир на троих  
>  **Автор:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**   
> **Размер:** мини, 3149 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска МакКуновал/Джейми Белл/Марк Флавий Аквила  
>  **Категория:** слэш   
> **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** сексуальное насилие  
>  **Краткое содержание:** быть втроем? Это когда привык жить один и даже себя с трудом понимаешь? Вполне возможно, что все происходящее лишь у ГГ в голове.  
>  **Примечание:** сиквел к миди низкого левела ["Быть Эской" ](http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217063042.htm)  
> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Я очень боялся наступления утра. Ну как я буду ждать, а Марк и Эска... не приедут за мной? До сих пор моментами накатывало ощущение, будто я торчу в неком безмирье, поэтому совершенно не представлял, чего ожидать в реальности. Но утром следующего дня Марк, Эска и матушка с Эдди прибыли забирать меня из больницы, и после недолгих споров мать разрешила парням отвезти меня домой самим — в ходе темпераментных переговоров заинтересованных сторон я с удивлением понял, насколько энергичный бритт и ее, и Эдди давно расположил к себе. И матушка вообще-то его считает тут главным мужиком с яйцами. Марк помалкивал, однако на всякий случай маячил за Эскиной спиной безмолвной, но выразительной поддержкой. Я же понимал, у Эдди с матушкой новая семья: их вон уже почти трое, и даже не знаю, найдется ли там какое место для меня, поэтому спор носил скорее ритуальный характер и призван был показать, что я не забыт.

Как потом выяснилось, Марк и Эска торчали в моем мире почти полгода, и позже они подробно рассказали, каким образом это осуществилось, но тут долгая история, ее надо рассказывать отдельно. Так вот, за те полгода, что они здесь тусовались, милый друг более чем освоился, во всяком случае водить автомобиль он выучился и даже приобрел подержанный, но вполне на ходу, экземпляр. Ну да, лошади у него теперь не было, а ножками ходить — не царское дело. Все же Эска был сыном вождя, и пусть он никогда не заморачивался статусами, но раз можно жить с шиком, почему бы и не жить? Поэтому до дома добрались быстро и с комфортом. 

И там тоже произошли некоторые изменения: парни ждали меня, честно ждали, хотя и не знали, появлюсь ли я вообще когда-нибудь, и хозяйственный бритт не в последнюю очередь обзавелся большой кроватью. Не, не просто большой, гигантской. Это был настоящий траходром для спаривания слонов. И как простодушно признался милый друг, заставив меня залиться краской смущения, без меня они здесь только спали. Да, вот так они готовились ко встрече со мной. И пусть я прекрасно понимал, чего от меня ждут, да и сам этого ждал, но все равно испугался. Хотя и было любопытно. Но больше страшно. Отчасти потому что я не понимал, как это возможно. В смысле, втроем. 

Поэтому сделал вид, что кровать кроватью, но после всего пережитого хочу осмотреться и отдохнуть, и вообще пообвыкнуться. Эска все понял без слов, только усмехнулся и отправил отмываться от больничного запаха и приводить себя в порядок. И что меня тронуло сильнее всего, до слез, выдал пакет со всякими мочалками-гребешками, и был это не обычный ширпотреб из супермаркета, все рукастые Марк с Эской сделали для меня сами: гребешок, рамка маленького зеркальца, ручка опасной бритвы были любовно вырезаны из твердого дерева и украшены крайне эклектичной резьбой, кельтско-римской, если такое можно представить. И все это хозяйство хранилось в мягком кожаном кошеле, тоже покрытом завитушками и руническими знаками. Да, они меня ждали.

После душа, разумеется, последовал долгий завтрак и много-много разговоров обо всем. Как обычно, я пил чай, а вот Марк с Эской налегали на еду, и наготовлено было на роту, не меньше. А я смотрел на них и млел, понимая, как они мне нужны, как я соскучился по ним за тот день, что их не было рядом. Или не за день.

За полгода Эска еще раздался в плечах, хотя остался таким же тощим, а Марк так, пожалуй, и заматерел, но оба выглядели умиротворенными, и как тогда, в последний день в хижине, я видел, — они вместе и понимают друг друга с полужеста и полувзгляда. Пока парни наперебой рассказывали о том, как тут устраивались, как Марк пытался въехать в новое жизнеустройство — ему, в отличие от Эски, мой мир казался неуютным, — я окинул рассеянным взглядом кухню и чуть не подавился: вместо одного холодильника стояло теперь три! Милый друг по направлению взгляда понял, что меня так поразило, и с крайне самодовольным видом продемонстрировал содержимое холодильных камер: они были плотно забиты продуктами. Как и все шкафы в кухне. Ну да, голодные времена не прошли для него даром: еда, вернее запасы, так и остались важным пунктиком. 

Я даже боялся представить, что Марк притащил в дом, и в каком количестве. Но как оказалось, пара арбалетов, колчан со стрелами, ящик с лезвиями, заготовками для ножей и наконечниками для стрел, а еще несколько коробок с инструментом, пара свертков толстой кожи места занимают немного. И это были такие пустяки по сравнению с тем, что это делает их счастливыми! С тем, что они есть в моей жизни!

День прошел в разговорах и валянии на кровати — после больницы тело казалось чужим, и меня все время тянуло подремать. Но к вечеру я вроде выспался, и мы даже выползли подышать весенним воздухом на улицу на пару минут, после прогулки я отрубился мгновенно, уловив только как Эска привычно обнял меня сзади, а Марк хитро обвил нас поверх руками, и я понял, что ничего невинного в этом нет, и раньше не было, просто я был болваном. Ну и сейчас им остался. Но додумать мысль не успел, провалился в сон. 

Утро было не менее приятным: тепло сопящий в шею Эска, обнимающий в защитном жесте Марк — век бы не вставал, так было хорошо. Но Эска, внимательно выслушавший при выписке рекомендации врачей, взялся реабилитировать меня по полной: на прогулки, пусть и короткие, он выгонял меня постоянно, а вечером я все так же засыпал между ними, в теплых объятиях. 

Дни шли за днями, и я удивлялся про себя легкости и привычности жизни рядом с двумя такими разными людьми, с совсем непохожими повадками и даже представлениями о жизни. Схожи они были разве что умением хозяйствовать и любовью к порядку. 

Но постепенно я стал ощущать, как между нами начинает звенеть напряжение, как нереализованные желания понемногу раздергивают ровное полотно нашего бытия на колючие ниточки, и понимал: следующий шаг за мной. Я просто должен дать знак, что готов и хочу. Но чем дальше, тем казалось сложнее решиться, и я чувствовал себя дураком и сволочью — в конце концов, мои потенциальные партнеры имели вполне конкретные желания и потребности, они были здоровыми молодыми парнями. А еще они очень трепетно относились ко мне. 

Но главным «лекарем» у нас всегда был и остается Эска — он умеет не только сам впадать в дурное расположение духа, но и доводить до белого каления других. И я уверен, совсем не случайно он практиковал этот навык так часто и тщательно. 

Однажды вечером разговор зашел о том, чем бы Марку заняться. Надо сказать, ему так и не повезло найти дело по душе, да и документы он получил совсем недавно, разумеется, нелегально, и деньги на это выделил Эска, посему Марку в основном приходилось довольствоваться случайными заработками на неквалифицированной работе вроде грузчика или уборщика. Не лишенный честолюбия, он изнывал от бесполезности и невозможности себя хоть к чему-то приложить, к тому же жили они в основном на доходы предприимчивого бритта, который как раз занимался приятным для себя делом. Получив необходимые бумаги, Марк, проведший много лет в армии, предвкушая наконец финансовую независимость, думал сунуться в полицию или в охрану, но Эска со скандалом запретил рисковать собою за деньги, и Марку пришлось уступить. 

Сейчас же Эска припомнил его попытку сняться в массовке какого-то исторического фильма о временах покорения Британии Римом — они случайно увидели это действо, когда с историками выезжали очередной раз в поля. 

Марк, для которого военная служба являлась большой и очень важной частью жизни, конечно, пошел смотреть что там происходит и, как со смехом поведал Эска, тут же принялся учить вялых и толстопузых актеров второго и прочих планов правильно махать мечом и вообще решил показать им суровость обучения строевой подготовке обычного легионера. Но результат оказался неожиданным: на него обратил внимание режиссер, но совсем в ином смысле, чем Марк мог предположить, — тот просто запал на красивого молодого мужчину. И наш римлянин несколько месяцев не знал, куда от него деваться, хотя и словами, и делом не раз доказывал, насколько ему неприятно такое преследование. 

Потом, устав смотреть на это непотребство, к делу подключился Эска: он однозначно считал, что Марк, и я думаю, я тоже, принадлежим ему, а своим он делиться не собирался и готовился отстаивать собственность до последней капли крови. Вот это настойчивый ухажер понял быстро и раз под вечер заявился к ним домой с парой бутылок вина и извинениями. И предложениями разной степени приемлемости: он не возражал, если Марк захочет сниматься где-нибудь на заднем плане или решит поработать консультантом, но настоятельнее всего предлагал обоим стать его любовниками, — было в них, по его словам, нечто дикое и потому притягательное. Эска тут же начал вскипать, обидевшись и на наличие в нем дикости, и на само предложение, но мужик, повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения, пообещал больше не заговаривать на взрывоопасную тему. 

И не заговаривал, и в обычной жизни оказался вполне нормальным чуваком. Не то чтоб у них имелись общие интересы, но, помятуя, насколько Марк сведущ в вооружении и порядках Римской армии, и предполагая это как-то использовать в дальнейшем, он, ради поддержания знакомства, иногда звал их посетить какое-нибудь очередное околокиношное мероприятие, попутно показывая ту часть жизни, с которой их не знакомили историки в силу своеобразности интересов — всякий разнокалиберный бомонд. Марку это было вовсе неинтересно, а вот Эску на такие сборища гнало неуемное любопытство, к тому же он никогда не исключал возможность приобрести полезные связи или знания. Поэтому, затолкав римлянина в современный костюм, сидевший на нем как на корове седло, тащил на какую-нибудь вечеринку. И Марк шел, а куда было деваться? В итоге Эска коллекционировал впечатления, а Марк — ухажеров. При всей своей брутальности он, улыбаясь тепло и мягко, часто производил впечатление доступного и наивного простофили. Что ж, те, кто велся на это, виноваты были сами. 

И Эска сейчас от души подкалывал его упущенными возможностями и синяками на заднице от щипков излишне назойливых поклонников, и как минимум полугодовым целибатом. Видать, это был далеко не первый подобный разговор, потому что милый друг знал, куда бить, — Марк начал звереть почти сразу, хотя и продолжал хранить молчание, — он не любил ссор и дрязг. 

Все время разговора Эска расхаживал перед нами, наводя одному ему ведомый порядок: то раскладывал стираные носки по ящикам, то тянулся к дальним полкам что-то переставить, то лез под кровать и двигал там Марковы гантели, но краем глаза следя за его реакцией. 

Поняв, что колючка все же задела, Эска продолжил горестно сетовать, как же Марк недальновиден, и при наличии такой приятной внешности и покладистого характера стоило бы ему обустраиваться в этом мире на всю катушку, пока спрос есть.

В этот момент, выныривая из-под кровати, он мазнул бедром по колену Марка и продолжил рассуждения в том духе, что был бы вот рядом с Марком состоятельный поклонник, и не пришлось бы ему искать, где туалеты помыть за лишний пенс, а жил бы он в свое удовольствие, не нищебродом, только и было бы дел — зад подставлять. А если повезет, то и наоборот, и это гораздо веселее, чем тратить жизнь впустую рядом с двумя невзрачными чуваками, которые, как он убедился за это время, не пробуждают в нем и тени мысли о радостях плоти. При этом вид у Эски был такой, будто он и правда очень переживает за интимную сторону жизни Марка.

Я видел, как тот выглядит сначала удивленным, затем уязвленным и обиженным, а потом обида трансформируется в жуткую ярость. Когда он молча метнулся к Эске, я испугался, что сейчас милому другу и придет конец, таким неистовством от Марка шибануло. Он кинулся на самодовольно ухмыляющегося бритта, и тот не успел увернуться, как Марк с силой швырнул его на кровать, наваливаясь сверху своей немалой тушей, и Эска только охнул, а мужчина, вцепившись ему в отросшие волосы, вывернул лицом к себе и впился злым укусом в упрямо сжатый рот. Другой рукой он сдернул с Эски легкие трикотажные штаны и мгновение спустя так же избавился от своих, сразу тыкаясь в него стоящим колом членом. От ужаса у меня внутри все заледенело, это было насилием, и я не сомневался, Эска никогда такого не простит, как не простил ни одного раза в той своей жизни! 

Эска, рыча, выворачивался угрем, зажимался, и Марк бросил попытку его поцеловать, просто завернул одну руку за спину и, грязно ругнувшись, с силой прикусил плечо и, пока Эска переключился на новую боль, со всей дури вошел в него. Эска взвыл и обмяк. Я видел его взъерошенную макушку, ходящие ходуном ребра и свободную руку, комкающую ткань простыни. И стоял соляным столбом, не в силах пошевелиться, не зная, что теперь делать, а еще прекрасно понимая: вся вина за произошедшее на мне, ведь я как дурак ломался и думы думал, и пусть и не знал, как именно все закончится, но ведь понимал же, напряжение не может копиться бесконечно! 

В этот момент Эска дернулся под Марком, и тот, будто выходя из транса, взглянул на костлявое тело под ним, зачем-то на меня, и стало ясно: он не осознавал своих действий до этого, его просто накрыло. Сейчас же на его лице отражались ужас и раскаяние, он попытался приподняться, но Эска взрычал:

— Ах ты, сволочь, теперь на попятную! Нет уж, давай, еби, если начал! — от этих слов Марк растерялся еще больше, но Эска приподнял бедра и сам насадился на Марка с болезненным стоном.

— Не смей выходить, сука! Ну же, давай, давай, двигай задницей!

Вид у Марка стал совсем несчастный, он находился в глубочайшей вилке из осознания своих действий и приказов Эски, но бритт не привык отступать, и с влажным хлюпом он чуть дернулся вперед, а потом опять насадился на член. Марк наклонился и попытался поцеловать кровоточащий укус, Эска раздраженно дернулся, чуть не разбив ему нос, и, посподручнее оперевшись на локти, начал двигаться. Пары движений хватило, чтоб мысли у Марка закончились и включились инстинкты. 

Я, замерев, смотрел, как они движутся в такт, как Эска подмахивает, как Марк, закусив нижнюю губу и прикрыв глаза, входит в милого друга, бережно придерживая его за костлявый таз, как тот хрипло дышит, и на несколько мгновений меня захлестнула острая обида от того, что они опять, опять без меня! Но тут Эска повернулся и посмотрел мне в глаза, и там была жажда, призыв, и, пожалуй, наслаждение, а я подумал, что хитрый бритт опять нас обыграл, и мы опять сделаем по его задумке. Но если он знает, как лучше, что теперь поделаешь?

Марк толкнулся в последний раз и замер, по лицу его прошла судорога, он зажмурился еще сильнее, после, наклонившись, осторожно поцеловал Эску в плечо. Тот лежал и смотрел на меня сквозь разметавшиеся пряди с совершенно дурацкой улыбкой, и я, прочитав это как приглашение, тут же забрался к ним на кровать. Эска потянулся с поцелуем, первым, настоящим. Не обращая внимания на то, что Марк находится в нем, вывернулся и обнял меня обеими руками за плечи, дотронулся целомудренным поцелуем до уголка моих губ, застонал, и чуть прихватив верхнюю губу, огладил спину, легко проводя языком по краю верхних зубов. Потерявшись от незнакомой ласки, я разрешил ему делать все, что хочет, и он, обхватив меня крепче, продолжал то чуть прикасаться губами к моим, то прикусывал, то набрасывался и целовал глубоко и жестко. Я мало что понимал, мир плыл перед глазами, а Эска взял мою руку и положил себе на член.

— Пожалуйста, прошу!

Я не понял, чего он хочет, но, сжав мои пальцы вокруг горячей шелковистой плоти, он сверху положил и свою руку, несколько раз энергично провел вверх-вниз, и я почувствовал, как он дернулся, замер, горячая жидкость плеснула мне на кисть. Я посмотрел на него, и за этот момент можно было душу продать, столько было в его взгляде нежности и восхищения, и еще чего-то щемящего, и я опять потянулся с поцелуем, чувствуя, как начинает накатывать возбуждение, и услышал едва заметный горестный вздох Марка. 

Он неловко полусидел на разворошенной постели, и во взгляде его были страдание и обида. Без сомнения, он понял замысел Эски: тот, желая вывести меня из коматозно-испуганного состояния, просто воспользовался не лучшим расположением духа давно сидящего на безсексовой диете Марка, доведя его рассуждениями о финансовой несостоятельности, приправленными несправедливыми упреками в пренебрежении к его заднице до слепой ярости, тем самым заставил сорваться и прекратить дурацкую ситуацию, когда близость так желанна, но начать никто не решается. Я, увидев их опять вместе, но вместе без ущерба для самолюбия, наконец отмер и тоже сыграл по его задумке. И судя по убитому виду, Марк тоже считал, что свою роль он отыграл, но осуществив Эскину идею таким чудовищным способом, потерял право ожидать и просить чего-либо, да просто быть третьим в нашем союзе. Не зря же милый друг так подробно описывал возможности Маркова жизнеустройства! А у меня от его тоскливого помертвевшего взгляда пропало все настроение.

Эска прикоснулся последним легким поцелуем к моим губам и повернулся к Марку. Медленно обвил руками широкие плечи, потерся об него виском, потом очень медленно поцеловал, с мольбой глядя из-под приопущенных ресниц прямо в глаза, и замерев на несколько мгновений, Марк нехотя все же ответил на поцелуй. А Эска не останавливался, гладил спину, невесомо целовал веки, скулы, терся об него, нашептывал ласковые глупости, говорил, как Марк ему дорог, нам дорог, и молил, молил простить за чудовищную глупость и жестокость. Марк молчал, хмурился, тяжело сглатывая, пристально всматривался в Эскино лицо, пытаясь понять, можно ли в это поверить.

Я уже понял, милый друг желая нам всем блага, чуть не совершил нечто жуткое, и пусть ему досталось будь здоров, сейчас хуже всех было Марку, верному бесхитростному Марку, чье безграничное доверие мы сами едва не уничтожили. 

И я подумал, что не стану третьим лишним, если тоже скажу, как он нужен мне, как он нужен нам. И мне безумно захотелось ощутить тепло Марка, попробовать его на вкус: и тело его было горячим и гладким, сердце заполошно билось, а губы оказались мягкими и сладкими, и я чувствовал, как ему хочется больше и больше такой немудреной ласки, и как он растерян и потрясен, получая ее сразу отовсюду. 

Эска мягко толкнул его на постель и пристроился с одного бока, я прижался с другого, мы на пару неспешно гладили, целовали и ласкали его, Марк иногда постанывал и пытался целовать и обнимать в ответ, но нас было все равно больше, и он только принимал ласку, и это были просто прикосновения, просто тепло, просто жажда быть нужным. Я видел, веки у него понемногу тяжелеют, движения замедляются, наконец он задышал ровнее и уснул, так и не донеся руку до Эскиного плеча. Милый друг натянул на нас троих гигантское одеяло, грустно улыбаясь своим мыслям, ласково огладил крепкое смуглое плечо Марка, чуть прикоснулся губами к приоткрытому во сне рту, потом, помявшись, спросил:

— Очень мы тебя напугали? Я ведь не ожидал, что Марк настолько переживает из-за этих дурацких денег и вообще этот разговор так снесет ему крышу! — Эска горестно поджал губы и покачал головой. — Нет, сам-то я получил за свою дурость и не возражаю, но Марк… И ты... удовольствия ведь ты не получил, — закончил он почти беззвучно, не глядя на меня. 

На моей памяти Эска редко когда чувствовал себя виноватым, но сейчас я видел, ему тошно и муторно, поэтому перебрался через Марка и обнял своего лучшего друга и первого в жизни любовника. Он повернулся ко мне, положил голову на плечо, я покрепче прижал его к себе, укутывая краем одеяла. Мы лежали, греясь друг другом, а я думал, не последний же это раз, и случившееся сейчас много важнее, чем все оргазмы вместе взятые, ну просто потому что мы перестали плыть по течению и попробовали обустроить наш мир на троих. Вышло коряво и, откровенно говоря, страшно. Мы разные, общее только одно: мы отлично умеем не говорить о самом важном, чтоб не причинять беспокойство ближнему. Но мы научимся не молчать до последнего и понимать друг друга раньше, чем снова произойдет что-то подобное, тоже научимся. Иначе наш мир просто рассыпется.


End file.
